


guess who's going to be a father

by Staymona55



Series: Peter Hale one shot/imagines [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, pure fluffyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: y/n is telling Derek she's pregnant with Peter's baby when peter walks in hearing them





	guess who's going to be a father

Derek had been your best friend for years. Every time ether of you had a problem, you’d go to the other for help, comfort or just to talk. Today you needed Derek more then ever, knocking at his door ready to tell him a secret you’d kept hidden and the new problem you faced.

Derek had spent the past hour listening to you talk and cry. Watched and waited as you ran to the bathroom too be sick. When you came back out he had a glass of water waiting for you. “How do you feel?” He asked handing you the drink". You rub you face groaning “fuck… I feel like I’ve been hit by a car” you answer still feeling sick, “no that wouldn’t be as bad as this ” you both laughed

“I still can’t believe you slept with my uncle” he said. As you sat back down. “sleeping with your uncle” you correct him. “peter and I have been kinda seeing each other for the past 2 months” Derek looked at you wide eyed. “it all started when you told him about Jennifer and made him watch me in case she came after me. We got talking, that turned into a real heart to heart which lead to kiss we’ve been secretly dating since” you start crying again

“what if he leaves me hates me” you say. Derek hugs you “I don’t think he’ll hate you but if he dose run uncle Derek with help” he says rubbing your belly you sat down wiping your face “I mean it Derek I love him, he’ll never want me after he finds out, we both know what Peter’s like family means little to him. Look at the way him and Malia are” Derek looked sat nodding he knew Peter didn’t love much but didn’t think he would give up on y/n & his baby.

Derek put his hands on your shoulders sighing before he spoke “Does he know about the baby?”. “dose who know about what baby?” Peter casually asks walking into the loft.

You jumped your heart froze as you look at him nervous “H-How long have you been standing there?” you asks feeling faint. “just walked in. What’s going on y/n you smell nervous” he smirks. “I’m preg… I’m gonna be sick” you ran past Derek nearly knocking him over to get to the bathroom.

Peter had gone from happy to fearful in the time it took you to ran the bathroom. Looked at Derek with questioning eyes. “Guess who’s going to be a father?” Derek said pointing at Peter. “She’s pregnant?” he says Peter sits down with his hands on his head. “I can’t be a father” he whispered getting the attention of Derek. “you can’t let her do this alone” Derek said low hoping y/n wouldn’t hear him. “look at me I’m the bad guy, the lunatic, the monster” Peter’s voice broke with each word. Derek wasn’t sure what to say to his uncle he watched him looking at the floor his breathing panicked and heart rate fast.

“what about y/n, do you care about her or was she just a hook up? ” Derek asked thinking about y/n had been worried about. Peter looked finally his eyes watery as tears held themselves in “ Derek I love her more than I can explain but I can’t be a dad” he says. Derek smiled knowing Peter had like you since you both first met. “you can you have to try for y/n for your baby” Derek told him.

The click of the lock made both boys look at the door. You walked out seeing the look on his face you knew Derek had told him “you know!” you say not wanting to look at him. Derek walks out letting you both talk. You stirred at each other for what felt like forever, you was shaking trying to tense up to stop you from either being sick or crying. Peter’s face is unreadable, you search his eyes for a hint of happiness or a glint of anger but can’t see any. “p.. Peter, s.. s.. say something please” you stutter out. “your pregnant” he says his voice cold and hollow. You nod trying not to breakdown into a sobbing mess. “your carrying my child” this time he has a smile smirk before walking to you wrapping his arms around you. “I’m going to be a father” now his voice boomed with pride.

“you don’t hate me your not gonna walk out on us” you asked happy that he is but it wasn’t the reaction you expected still leaving you in a dazed state of surprised. Peter cupped your face “y/n y/l/n, I’ve loved you from the day we met, and now your giving me a family I love you even more including this little wolf” he said bending down to kiss your stomach then your lips “I’m not going anywhere”. You looked up at his delighted face hugging him, Derek walked back in looking at you both followed by the rest of the pack.

“guess who’s going to be a father!” peter cheered to them. The Pack all looked shocked but soon came over hugging and saying congratulations. Both you and Derek heard Peter whisper to himself again “we’re have a baby


End file.
